Pétage de Mythes
by SweetheartSlavery
Summary: Simple mise en scènes de mes personnages favoris dans des situations aussi dérisoire qu'improbable, pour le simple plaisir d'entacher un peu leur images de beaux gosses. Qui aime bien, châtie bien !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Pétage de Mythes.

**Auteur** : SweetheartSlavery.

**Résumé**: Série d'OS mettant en scène nos héros dans des situations autant improbable que comiquo-dérisoire.

**Couple**: Possibilité de discret Royed. Mais très discret.

**Disclaimeur** : Beuwah, aucun personnage n'est à moi. Par contre, la connerie sans limite, c'est une possession personnelle, mais j'hésite encore à savoir si je peux m'en vanter.

_**Note (1) **_: Cette fiction n'est qu'un caprice au combien personnelle de ma part pour tenter de redonner des couleurs à la vie d'un certain bout de paradis, qui, malheureusement ne se confie jamais assez, et comme on ne peut pas forcer les gens, je convertie mon inutilité en talent pour tenté d'édulcorer un peu ses tourments. On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a, et je n'ai que ce que j'imagine.

_**Note (2)**_ : Risque de légers spoilers. Je préfères prévenir, on sait jamais.

« Il n'est pas de plus grand plaisir que d'écrire, quand on la bon destinataire. » [Catherine Cusset]

* * *

Blond, de taille, disons moyenne pour éviter le mot _interdit, _les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, les mains dans les poches, triturant sa montre-gousset gravé à l'écusson de l'armée, le FullMetal, bien que n'ayant plus que de métal sa jambe droite, se hâtait de rentrer chez lui.

Chez lui, c'est-à-dire, à l'appartement qu'il partager avec _son_ homme depuis à peu près deux ans, appartement dans lequel _son _homme était seul depuis deux heures, et il ne savait pas pour qui ou quoi il craignait le plus : l'humain ou l'immeuble.

Parce que oui, _son_ homme, le _sien_ et certainement pas le _vôtre_, était du genre catastrophique. Ça, peu de personne le savaient, et Edward Elric pouvait se vanter d'en faire parti, voyez-vous. Car bien que décoré pour service rendu à la nation, ayant tué pas moins de deux homonculus, ayant vu la vérité sans rien de perdre qu'il n'ai récupéré, ayant pris du grade en moins de temps qu'il en avait fallu à Edward pour achever sa croissance, avec une prestance et un charisme sans limite, une chevelure toujours coiffé dans un style saut-du-lit-après-nuit-d'amour-torride , deux onyx profondément sensuel en guise d'yeux, des lèvres fines et tout un tas d'autres attributs distribué a la pelle par les dieux, il semblait que Roy Mustang avait aussi hérité de la case « _pas aidé de ses dix doigts_ » par une vil sorcière, qui à la réflexion faite, avait carrément et certainement due lui renverser la marmite de potion _« je ne serait pas doué pour autre chose que claqué des doigts ou tenir un stylo pour signé_ _des papiers_» sur la gueule.

En résumé, Roy Mustang, le grand le beau, le fort, le quasi indestructible Roy Mustang, était un boulet, un pure, un vrai, un cent pour cent et certifié origine contrôlé, le cachet de la poste faisant fois et figurant sous la date de péremption à consommé avant le : voir date indiqué sur la fesse gauche, en dessous du tatouage « _Hello Kitty_ ».

Comprenez donc que le jeune Elric avait peur de deux choses l'une : devoir amener le brun à l'hôpital se faire recoller un morceau, ou bien recoller les morceaux de l'appartement. En espérant bien sur que les deux ne se produisent pas, car il aurait été véritablement peu pratique de devoir chercher un morceau de Roy parmi la diversité et la variété des morceaux d'appartement. Après avoir monté les marches quatre à quatre, et ce malgré les trois étages, il arriva devant une porte, intacte.

_Au moins, il n'a pas fait péter l'appartement. Enfin, pas encore. _

Il ouvrit la porte et constata que tout semblait « _normal _». Pas de d'objets insolites à des places improbables dans l'entré, pas de guerre civile de coussins en rébellion contre l'état-major canapé haut gradé du chef-lieu salon, par d'orgie de couette et d'armoire dans la chambre. Pas d'inondation non plus, quoi que Roy était un peu comme un chat, se décrasser, c'est bien, les cochonneries sous la douche, dans le bain, d'accord, mais il n'était pas du genre à restait se prélasser sous la douche. L'eau était son ennemie celle qui faisait toujours arriver le mot _interdit _dans la conversation.

Il ne restait donc que la cuisine. Et avant même d'avoir poussé la porte, Edward Elric fut pris d'un sentiment de panique. Et son sentiment ce confirma quand il ouvrit enfin celle-ci.

Edward Elric fit un tour de la pièce du regard, puis un autre, et encore un autre, croyant rêver devant le sort de sa belle et précieuse cuisine, refit un énième tour d'horizon en se pinçant vigoureusement le bras. Mais non, toujours le même spectacle de désolation qui s'offrait a lui.

Ce qui devait être à l' origine de la création de cette apparemment une cuisine, tenait désormais plus d'un centre d'expérimentation culinaire qu'autre chose. La majorité pour ne pas dire la totalité des placards et tiroir étaient ouverts et leur contenu dispersé comme au grès non pas du vent mais plutôt d'une tornade, occupant sans mal l'espace du plan de travail et du sol ou toute surface sur laquelle ne serait-ce qu'une petite cuillère pouvait tenir.

Si le bordel c'était résumé a un éparpillement d'ustensiles culinaire, encore, ça aurait était, mais il semblait que ceux-ci avait invité des amis ingrédients a l'orgie dont était victime la cuisine. Ainsi le lait rencontrait le jus d'orange, dans un coin un triple homicide sur la personne de trois tomates avait eu lieu, un massacre qui aurait fait pâlir le brave Scar dans sa période la plus sadique et irrationnelle tant les pauvres légumes avait était éparpiller ça et là, baignant dans leur jus.

Une espèce de patte gluante et affreusement répugnante dégoulinait de l'évier s'étalant un peu par terre, et le peu de farine qui n'avait pas donner « vie » à la chose visqueuse reposait en petit tas sur le plan de travail, entourait d'une mer de soda sur laquelle naviguait pas moins d'une bonne douzaine de navire de coquille d'œuf vide, leur contenu jaunâtre eux même reposant dans un saladier à quelque miles de cela.

Et au milieu de ce carnage sans nom, ce qui devait être son amant se tenait les bras ballants avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Un peu de la pate visqueuse occupant désormais l'évier avait atterrie par l'opération du saint esprit dans ses cheveux, et un peu sur sa joue gauche.

Son tee-shirt sûrement bleu avait fait la guerre culinaire, lui aussi, tant est si bien qu'on pouvait presque y lire la liste de ce qui devait et aurait dû être dans le frigo. Quant à son pantalon noir, c'était un lointain souvenir tellement la farine occupait le tissu.

« - euh, j'ai essayé de faire à manger. »

Edward se plaqua la main contre le front. On ne pouvait pas être _Roy Mustang_, Générale de Brigade à temps perdu, Beau gosse a temps partiel, petit ami d'Edward Elric à plein temps ET savoir faire la cuisine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: Pétage de Mythes.

**Auteur** : SweetheartSlavery.

**Résumé**: C'est toujours le même principe, je torture sans vergogne et avec un plaisir sadique mes petits personnages préférés en les mettant en scène dans des situations totalement dérisoires et simplement très comiques.

**Couple**: Comme précédemment, Royed juste cité en passant.

**Disclaimeur** : Beuwah, aucun personnage n'est à moi.

_**Note (1) : **_Bah mince alors, je poste ma petite connerie sans prétention, et je me retrouve avec pas moins de quatre commentaires, celui de la personne pour qui j'ai « _écris_ » ça inclus. Vous ne seriez pas un peu sadiques, tous ?

_**Note (2) : **_Cette fois-ci, c'est Ed qui ramasse, je verrais pour torturer Roy dans le prochain ramassis de conneries qui constituera le troisième épisode de ce recueil. Ah oui, j'ai peut être un peu forcé sur les stéréotypes dans ce chapitre, j'aime bien tourner ca à la dérision.

_**Note (3) : **_Je ne compte pas poster à date fixe comme pour mon autre fiction, je verrais selon l'inspiration mais il est fort probable que vous ayez droit au troisième épisode la semaine prochaine, si vous êtes sage (et si j'ai le temps).

_Réponses aux commentaires Anonymes :_

_**Heaven**__ : Je te l'avais bien dit, non, que j'allais devoir sortir mon arme secrète qu'est ma connerie sans limite si tu continuais à broyer du noir en mode légume ! Héhéhé, je suis particulièrement inspirée quand il s'agit de leur trouver des points peu glorieux ! Je t'aime morceau de paradis !_

_**Matsuyama **__: Tu imagines si Ed est aussi nul en cuisine ? Ma parole, je comprends pourquoi ils ne grossissent pas, si c'est une équipe de bras cassés en cuisine, ça doit donner tiens ! _

_

* * *

_

Il y avait des jours avec, et des jours sans. Edward Elric était fortement bien placé pour le savoir. Pourtant, quand il ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, il se dit que c'était forcément un jour avec, et rien ne le prédestinait à un jour sans.

Tout d'abord, le soleil, astre lumineux, semblait plus radieux que jamais dans le ciel bleu clair et sans nuage de Central. Ensuite, l'homme de sa vie dormait encore à côté de lui, pour finir il se sentait simplement et inexplicablement heureux.

Il se leva, prenant le soin d'enfiler un boxer -terriblement plus sexy que les parachutes qui lui avait à une époque servit de caleçons- histoire d'avoir un peu de décence pour parcourir l'appartement jusqu'à la salle de bain, choppant des vêtements propres au passage.

Ce n'est qu'après sa douche et en regardant dans la glace de la salle de bain pendant qu'il se coiffait qu'un nuage noir pointa à l'horizon de sa journée qui devait être « _avec _». Sa mèche, sa fière mèche, toujours dressée en l'air, sa précieuse érection capillaire … n'était plus. Touchée mortellement pendant sa nuit de profonde dépravation agitée, elle avait ensuite agonisé pendant son sommeil dans une position inconfortable suite à son pli contre l'oreiller, et Edward Elric était en train de constater son décès après _post-douchem_.

L'érection capillaire d'Edward Elric n'était vraiment plus. Elle lui tombait mollement sur le nez, rechignant à la dure tâche qui lui incombait de tenir en l'air malgré toutes les situations. Mais loin de perdre foi, le blond la mouilla un peu, et dans un geste de facilité que donne les années, il la coinça entre ses deux mains, en prenant la précaution de la diriger vers le haut et admira le résultat - habituellement ça ne manquait jamais. Habituellement seulement.

La mèche resta un instant suspendu en l'air, à sa place « _normale_ » avant de retomber doucement sur son nez. Mais loin de se laisser abattre, l'ainé Elric recommença l'expérience, et obtint le même résultat. Et comme il était de notoriété publique qu'Edward était un acharné têtu, qui avait une idée à la fois, il renouvela la manœuvre encore et encore, tant est si bien que Roy avait eu le temps d'émerger et de retourner l'appartement pour chercher son compagnon quand il entendit un très sympathique et au combien romantique « _mais tu va rester en l'air, saloperie ? _» provenir de la salle de bain.

En poussant la porte il découvrir un Edward passablement énervé qui s'acharnait à faire tenir sa mèche en l'air, sans résultat. Roy le trouvait tellement _mignon_ qu'il aurait pu rester là, les bras croisés, l'épaule appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte toute la journée durant à l'observer s'énerver sur sa partie capillaire récalcitrante. Malheureusement, il avait un métier, et pas des moindres.

« Essaye avec du gel, ou de la laque » lui souffla-t-il après avoir déposer un baiser humide dans le creux de son cou, avant de partir préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Petit-déjeuner qu'il dégusta en solitaire, car une demi-heure plus tard, l'autre était toujours dans la salle de bain, et semblait vouloir impressionner Roy avec l'étendue de ses connaissances concernant les injures imaginées. Cependant, il l'entendit enfin arriver, avec sa discrétion légendaire et sans nom. Le blond se mit délibérément dans son champ de vision, les mains sur les hanches.

« Regarde ! » s'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt l'objet de son combat matinal.

A première vu, Ed avait gagné son combat car la rebelle était de nouveau à sa place. Oui, a première vu seulement.

« On dirait du CARTON ! » se lamenta-t-il, le visage dans les mains, en désespoir de cause, se vautrant sur la première chaise à portée de fesses.

Le brun se leva pour observer de plus près le massacre. Effectivement, la pauvre chose droite comme un « I » irisée sur son crâne avait l'air de tout sauf de cheveux.

« - Euh, Ed, tu as utilisé quoi, au juste ? La laque, ou le gel ?

- les DEUX ! »

Effectivement, ceci explique cela. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, Edward aurait pu aller se passer la tête sous l'eau, laisser sa mèche la ou elle était - sur le bout de son nez - repartir se coucher, et attendre demain pour renouveler l'expérience. Mais aujourd'hui était définitivement entrain de devenir un jour _sans, _et c'est pourquoi son obligation d'aller travailler l'empêchait fortement d'aller se recoucher. Courageusement, il alla donc se rincer les cheveux, et revint l'air plus qu'abattue, devant Roy qui, habillé et prêt l'attendait patiemment pour se rendre au boulot.

« écoute, quand on sera aux bureaux, tu n'auras qu'à demander le lisseur à une des filles de la caserne, elles seront ravies de pouvoir te rendre ce service. »

**O-O-O-O**

« UWAAAAAA » Le quartier général trembla sous le cri hystérico-colérique que quelqu'un venait de pousser dans l'un des bâtiment, tant et si bien, que Roy Mustang se réveilla, Havoc renversa son café, Shiezka sombra dans un torrent diluvien d'ouvrage poussiéreux, et Hawkeye, elle, fit une rature.

Le responsable de ce cri strident, lui contemplait la raison même qui l'avait ainsi poussé a s'exprimer. La mèche, encore et toujours elle. Ah, il était beau le conseil du Général de Brigade Roy Mustang, lisse ta mèche qu'il lui avait dit. Ah ça, il l'avait lisser, son érection capillaire, et ça avait presque marché. Presque. Constatant son reflet il se dit que la meilleure chose à faire était de courir vers le bureau de son amant et avant qu'une certaine personne ne le voit, ou les haricots étaient cuits, les carottes râpés, et sa fierté, finie.

C'est donc plus que médusé que le Général de Brigade vit le blond débarquer dans son bureau le blond qui avait une salade d'expression indécise collées sur le visage, oscillant entre la terreur, la joie, la contrariété et la fureur.

Puis son visage se décomposa quand il remarqua que le bureau était occupé par le chef des lieux - Roy, donc- mais une autre personne. Précisément celle qu'il devait absolument éviter, question de vie ou de mort.

« ARGH Ma..major Am… Armstrong »

Le major se retourna, et ce fut la fin de la dignité, de la fierté, de l'honneur et de la personne d'Edward Elric. Sans que Roy ne pu comprendre le comment du pourquoi, Alex Louis Armstrong, ôta sa veste et sa chemise d'uniforme dans une technique transmise de génération en génération par sa famille, une tripoté de petites étoiles scintillante à ses côtés donnaient un côté encore plus pathétique au rendu de la situation, et dans un ralenti de film de très mauvaise série, le blond vit la masse musculaire du Major venir sur lui alors que les yeux pleins de larmes, celui-ci ne pouvait retenir un « Edward Elric ! » fondamentalement pitoyable.

Ce qui avait le don d'agacer autant que d'alarmer Edward. Il avait l'envie irrésistible de transmuter une main géante pour l'envoyer par la fenêtre en lui hurlant un « combien croyez-vous qu'il y ait d'Edward dans cette pièce ? » ce qui n'était en soi pas spécialement une bonne idée, parce que non seulement il était au QG, mais qu'en plus, en passant par la fenêtre, le major aurait pu entrainer le général de brigade, et Edward n'avais pas envie de faire ceinture ce soir.

Après cette réflexion qui dans l'esprit du plus.. Jeune diplôme d'alchimiste d'état de l'histoire, ne dura quelques secondes, laissa quand même le temps au représentant masculin et partiellement taré de la famille Armstrong de l'enlacer à lui faire craquer les os du corps, alors que les torrents de larmes qui inondaient ses joues commencèrent à mouiller sa veste rouge avec la rapidité d'une éponge sèche qui tombe dans une flaque d'eau.

De l'autre côté de son bureau Roy observait la scène sans un mot, totalement interloqué par le grotesque de la situation. Il comprit enfin lorsque le Major consentit enfin à lâcher Edward, après lui avoir parlé d'honneur familial, de fierté de compassion, et d'amitié indestructible qui s'étalerait sûrement sur des générations et des générations.

Il se retint de rire, et pria le major de bien les laisser tranquille. Lorsque la porte se referma dans son cliquetis habituel, et seulement à ce moment là, il se permit de rire. Étale sur son bureau, faisant fit des dossiers, il rit, rit et rit tellement qu'il dû se tenir le ventre tellement il commençait à avoir mal aux abdominaux.

La fière érection capillaire du blond était de nouveau d'actualité, le lisseur avait bien fait son travail, car elle se dressait à sa place habituelle, et n'avait pas d'aspect cartonné. Seulement, le bout de celle-ci criait encore à la grève et à la rébellion, et était donc courbé dans une petite boucle.. Qu'on ne retrouvait que chez la famille Armstrong.

Et Roy qui n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Peut être bien que c'est lui qui allait devoir faire ceinture, ce-soir. Remarquant enfin le regard noir de son jeune amant, il lui fit signe de s'approcher du bureau, et lorsqu'il fut assez près et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le brun lui coupa le bout de la mèche, qui tout de suite retrouva définitivement son aplomb naturel, sans boucle et sans effet cartonné.

« Il faut te couper les cheveux, de temps en temps, quand même… mais pas trop court, hein ? »

C'était la façon à Roy de dire qu'il aimait ses cheveux longs. Toujours est-il qu'il aurait au moins pu y penser plutôt ce bon à rien de petit ami. Il lui ferait payer ça. Il s'imaginait bien lui décolorer les cheveux avec un peu d'alchimie pendant son sommeil, sans rien lui dire … ça pourrait être marrant…


End file.
